The International Society for Biomedical Research on Alcoholism (ISBRA) Congress is the premier worldwide scientific meeting involving all areas of alcohol research. In addition to biomedical aspects, it also covers bio-behavioral and clinical research. The ISBRA Congress is held biennially and since the founding of ISBRA, meetings have been held in Germany, U.S.A., Finland, Japan, Canada, U.K., Australia, and Denmark. For the 14th Congress in 2008, ISBRA will be meeting with the U.S. based Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA) in Washington, DC. This will be the fifth time that ISBRA has met in North America and the third joint meeting of these two societies. The location of the meeting will provide an attractive opportunity for scientists from around the world to come to the U.S.A. to present and discuss their research. The meeting will have a large impact on alcohol research in many countries, including those with significant alcohol research programs. The program will feature topics that are highly relevant to the international alcohol research community and provide opportunities for discussion of existing and new collaborative research. At present, approximately 60% of the ISBRA membership is U.S. based. This application requests funds to offset expenses for foreign scientists to attend this important meeting of ISBRA. Funds are requested for travel, registration fees and partial living expenses for researchers residing in countries with new or developing alcohol research programs (e.g. Taiwan, Thailand, China, S. Korea, Russia). Other funds will be targeted to young scientists from foreign countries in positions where their attendance at the meeting would be prohibitively expensive. In addition, funds are requested for U.S. scientists to attend the meeting and these will be specifically targeted to underrepresented groups. Partial coverage of publication costs of the Congress program, abstract book and proceedings is also requested. Alcohol abuse is an international problem and a major public health problem in most parts of the world. This request is for funding to allow scientists from countries with new or developing alcohol research programs and young foreign investigators without available funds to attend the 14th Congress of the International Society for Biomedical Research on Alcoholism (ISBRA). The ISBRA congress to be held this year in Washington D.C. is the premier world-wide scientific conference forum on biomedical and psychosocial aspects of alcohol abuse and addiction.